Along with the informationizing and digitalizing trend of the society, a digital still camera (DSC) gradually becomes one of common electrical appliances for the modern family.
Please refer to FIG. 1A which is a schematic diagram showing the front side of a typical digital camera. As shown in FIG. 1A, the digital camera 1 includes a casing 10, a lens 11, a viewfinder 12 and a shutter button 13. The lens 11 is disposed on one surface of the casing 10 for defining an image field of an object. The viewfinder 12 penetrates through the casing 10 for conveying the image of the object from the surface where the lens 11 is disposed to the opposite surface of the casing 10 to be observed by the photographer. The shutter button 13 is also disposed on the casing 10, generally on the to surface thereof, for starting shooting to capture the image of the object of the image field defined by the lens 11 in response to a pressing operation thereon of the photographer. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing the rear side of the typical digital camera. On the rear side of the digital camera as shown in FIG. 1B, a display 14 is disposed. Generally, the display 14 is a liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying photographing information or parameters as well as synchronously revealing the picking-up frame by the lens 11, which is similar to that observed via the viewfinder 12. Thus, the user can optionally watch the picking-up frame via the display 14 or the viewfinder 12. In addition, the digital camera includes, generally, a signal output end for transmitting therethrough digital data of the captured image to, for example, computer to be stored and/or processed.
Conventionally, a digital camera is only used for taking pictures. In other words, digital cameras are left unused for most families for most of time. Thus, it is cost-inefficient to purchase a digital camera with the only use for taking pictures.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to extend the use of a digital camera.